The Bloody Boy Who Lived
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: How Harry and Draco got together. Prequel to An ASS of U and ME.
1. My Bloody Gryffindor

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! Well, the story plot is, but not the overall HP plot or the characters.  
WARNING(S)!!: SLASH! GAY! MAJOR OOC-ness!!  
Summary: Prequel to An ASS of U and ME. Story of how they got together.

* * *

Draco had just finished his Head Boy rounds, but wasn't ready to head back to his rooms yet. He stood in the middle of a random hallway pondering what to do, and finally decided to go sit in the Astronomy Tower and think about all the stuff that had been on his mind as of late. As he made his way towards the tower he began thinking, and organizing his thoughts.

Upon starting his fifth year at Hogwarts Draco realized a few things. The first was that he had to decide whether oar not he was going to talk to Dumbledore. He was considering asking for either protection or asking to become a spy, because he was going to be expected to take the Dark Mark during the upcoming summer.

The second thing he realized was that he should tell, not all, but simply the Slytherins he trusts, that he's gay. He had done a lot of thinking about it over the past summer. It took him over half the summer to finally accept it and admit it to himself. He spent the rest of the summer going over the pros and cons of telling his friends. He finally came to the conclusion that it would be better to tell them before either they figured it out on their own, or something happened and they heard from someone else.

The third and definitely most... confusing thing he realized was that he has a crush on Ha... Potter. The whole time he was thinking about his sexuality, Ha... Potter kept popping into his mind. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he had a pretty good idea. He confirmed his feelings when he saw Ha... Potter...oh screw it. He's just gonna refer to Potter as Harry, at least in his thoughts. Anyway, he confirmed his feelings when he saw Harry on Platform 9 & 3/4. He had felt elated, and then the feeling suddenly turned to nervousness to the point of nausea, then to a sort of residual elatedness. This all took place in the time span of a few seconds, and was what convinced Draco of his feelings.

By this time Draco had made it to the Astronomy Tower and was half-way up the stairs. He climbed the rest of the way, still deep in thought. He didn't actually realise he was in the tower until he heard a gasp of surprise, alerting him that he was not oinly in the tower, but that someone else was already there.

"Malfoy!?!"

The exclamation brought him completely out of his musings for two reasons:  
One, it was the voice of his crush.  
Two, it sounded shockingly guilty.

Draco's head snaps over to look in the direction of the window, which is where the exclamation had come from.

"Ha... Potter! What are you doing up here? Is that blood?!?" Draco says, taking in the blood slowly dripping down Harry's arm as he has his elbows propped on his knees and has his head resting in the palms of his hands.

"What? Oh. Um..." Harry just shrugs his shoulders looking back out the window.

"Potter were you cuttong yourself?!" Draco asks, letting worry seep into his voice.

"What would you care if I was!?" Harry says angrily, whipping his head around to glare at Draco, crossing his arms on his knees. "You don't even like me Malfoy!"

"You have no idea.." Draco mutters under his breath, before straightening his back, standing taller, and putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you have any idea how stupoid you are?! Not only is cutting extremely dangerous, you have so many people who care about you! You have Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, me, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fred, George, half of Gryffindor, hell even Snape cares to an extent!! And do you even have any idea how dangerous cutting is, and all the risks involved?! Are you trying to do Voldemort's job for him?! My word Potter! Not only can cutting cause permanent damage to your skin and internal organs, and you could cut so deep you'd need stitches, but cutting will just lead to you becoming more depressed, and then you'd become suicidal, then you'll end up killing yourself, then you'll be dead and Voldemort will win and I'll have to take the Dark Mark and, and, and..." Draco trails off as he starts hyperventilating.

"Malfoy... Malfoy!... Draco! Breathe! Calm down!" Harry says, trying to make Draco calm down and breathe properly.

"Oh, um, yeah... So are you going to tell me why you were cutting, you idiot?! " Draco exclaims once he regains his breathe.

"I wasn't." Harry says calmly.

"But...Your bleeding... Let me help you with that." Draco says slightly confused but caringly.

Draco moves to take Harry's bleeding hand but Harry quickly pulls it to his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to wrap it up. See?" Draco speaks slowly, while pulling a handkerchief really slowly out of his pocket, then holding it up for Harry to see.

"I...I know, but..."

"I'm not going to laugh. I promise."

Harry just looks at his knees.

"Harry..."

Harry's head snaps up to stare at Draco.

Harry studies Draco for a few minutes, before lowering his head to look at his hand as he slowly holds it out to Draco.

Draco kneels down beside Harry and gently grasps his hand.

"I'm going to take my wand out to clear away the blood, alright?" Draco gently asks.

Harry just nods minusculely. Draco pulls his wand out very slowly and mutters a quick cleaning spell.

When the blood clears away Draco tries to inspect it closer, but Harry's hand is shaking to much, so Draco tries to calm him down before proceeding.

"Shhh Harry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Your shaking. Don't lie to me... Please."

Clearly startled to hear the please, Harry looked at Draco for a few minutes before lowering his gaze to his shaking hand.

"I just... I can't figure out why you are even acting like you care. If you want to take me to Voldemort you really don't have to..." He stops at short at the look Draco is giving him, which is something between a glare and utter frustration.

"Don't. Don't assume I am a Death Eater."

"You mean your not?"

"I didn't say that. I just don't want you to assume I am. Before you freak out though, I'm not."

"Oh... Alright then. So why _are_ you helping me?"

"..."

"Malfoy, answer me... Are you blushing?!"

"No! I..." Draco strongly disagrees even though he knew for a fact he was.

"You are! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Then can you answer my question? Why are you blushing harder?"

"I'm just helping you... Just because I feel like it okay?!"

"Malfoy. I think if I'm going to you help me, I deserve to know why you would in the first place."

"I... Well, I guess you can't hate me much more... I kinda... ~~..."

"What?"

"I li~~..."

"One more time, so that I can actually hear you this time... Please."

"Erm... I like you."

"Oh? That's it? Truthfully I'm actually pretty fond of you too..."

"No!" Draco practically shouts, abruptly stopping Harry's talking.

"Huh?"

"That's not how I meant it. I mean... I think I _like_ you."

"Oh... Oh!"

"Yeah... So I can leave now if you want..."

There is a long silence that Draco takes as Harry wanting him to leave, so he slowly climbing to his feet, so as to not startle Harry.

He is at the door and has his hand on the doorknob when he hears a quietly muttered "Malfoy, wait."

He turns head to look at Harry over his shoulder.

"What?" Draco snaps, more worried than angry though.

"Please come back here. I..."

Draco slowly walks back over to Harry and cautiously sits back down.

They sit semi-awkward silence for a few minutes before Draco slowly reaches over and grasps Harry hand again.

"Let me wrap that." He mutters gently.

Harry nods and watches as Draco proceeds to wrap his hand.

Draco gently wraps it with his handkerchief, after a quick anti-infection spell.

"I really wasn't cutting, Malfoy..." Harry says quietly, as if scared to speak to loudly.

"I want to believe you, but were bleeding profusely Harry!!"

"I know... I wasn't cutting, I..." Harry sighs nervously, then proceeds to tell Draco about Umbrigde's detention with the blood-ink quill, and the scars it left.

"I wasn't cutting. The scars were bothering me so I was trying to scratch them off." He finishes, pulling his, now wrapped, hand back and staring pointedly at it, waiting for Draco's response.

"Alright, I believe you."

Harry's head snaps up to stare at Draco.

"You do?"

"Yes. I would like to be… at least friends Harry. And friends trust each other."

"Thank you…Draco."

"…"

"What?"

"You called me Draco." Draco whispers reverently.

"Well, I think I'd like us to try being friends for a few weeks…and then maybe more than friends depending on how it goes."

Draco gawks at Harry for a second before saying "I would love that Harry, but we wouldn't have to become more than friends. I really don't want to force my feelings on you."

"You wouldn't be. I _like _you too. I just want a couple weeks of friendship first 'cause I don't want to rush into anything as serious as…" he pauses, gulping "boyfriends, and have one of us end up hurt."

"Oh…Ok! That's actually a really good idea! Friends?"

"Friends."

They both sit there smiling for a few minutes before a thought strikes Harry.

"So why were you coming up here anyway Draco?"

"Oh, I just needed a quiet place to think."

"What about?"

"Well, I really don't want to be a Death Eater, so I plan to ask Professor Dumbledore for protection. Also, it was over the summer that I realized I'm gay, and I want to tell my friends before they find out from someone else. The biggest thing, however, was that I was thinking about my crush on you."

"Oh, ok then." Harry says, blushing.

Draco laughs and says "So what are you up here for?"

Harry looks down at his hands in silence for a couple minutes before mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"…"

"Please tell me."

"I was planning on cutting."

"What?! You told me you weren't! Did you lie to me?" Draco looks utterly broken as he asks this.

"No! No. I didn't. Honestly, you came up here before I could start."

"Oh. But why?"

Harry explains how it's just been getting harder every year to keep up the pretense of being okay. He tells Draco how even his friends had been ignoring him for sometime and it was all just too hard.

When he finishes talking, he breaks down in tears.

Draco just sits awkwardly for a couple seconds before slowly and gently wrapping his arms around Harry and drawing him into his chest.

As soon as Draco's arms close around him, Harry collapses against his chest.

They sit there like that for a while, Harry crying onto Draco's shoulder, and Draco rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

After a while Harry's sobs die down to a few little hiccups and sniffles.

A couple minutes later they both sit there in silence, Harry still curled in Draco's lap, with Draco's arms wrapped around tightly around him. Draco's not rubbing circles on his back, but is still holding him comfortingly.

A few minutes later Harry starts squirming, so Draco lets him go, thinking he did something wrong.

Harry just moves off Draco's lap and goes over to his bag. After a minute of searching he pulls out something that's wrapped in a hand towel.

He goes back to Draco and silently holds it out for him to take.

"What is this?" Draco asks, taking it from Harry and starting to unwrap it.

"Just look." Harry says quietly.

Draco finishes unwrapping it and looks at it. He keeps looking at it. He stares for a couple minutes before hesitantly saying "Harry?"

"It's what I was going to use. I want you to keep it.'

"…Alright."

Draco proceeds to put the beautiful dagger, still in its sheath, into an inner pocket on his robes.

"Thank you for trusting me with this Harry. I promise I won't let you have it again until there is no doubt that you won't use it."

"Thank you Draco. The urge to cut may be less without the easy access to something I could use to do so."

"You're welcome Harry. That's what friends do."

Harry looks hesitant for a minute before he jumps forward and hugs Draco. Draco hugs him back, not minding at all.

---

They sit there in each others arms for roughly half an hour, when Draco feels himself nodding off.

"Harry... Harry?"

Harry doesn't answer so Draco holds his shoulder and gently moves him away from himself to look at his face.

Upon seeing Harry's face Draco has to hold back a laugh. Harry fell asleep on Draco's shoulder.

Draco slowly shifts Harry so that he has his arms under knees. And under his back near his neck. He slowly stands up, cradling Harry to his body.

As he's about to leave the Astronomy Tower he spots Harry's bag. He maneuvers Harry so that he can get his own wand. When he manages to grasp it, he casts a couple of charms so that Harry's bag floats behind them as he walks to Gryffindor Tower.

---

After walking for a while, and finally figuring out the right staircases to take, Draco makes it to the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello there Madam,"

"Well hello there. You are very far from your territory aren't you? What brings you here?"

" Harry Potter. We were talking and he fell asleep. I felt the honorable thing to do would be to bring him back here."

"Ah, I see. I was beginning to wonder when he would be returning. Would you like me too fetch someone to put him to bed, as I can't let you in without express permission?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

The Fat Lady giggles a bit before running off to get someone.

After a few minutes of standing there awkwardly, Draco sees the portrait being opened.

Neville Longbottom comes out of the common room but upon seeing Draco he freezes.

"Evening Longbottom." Draco says cordially.

This seems to snap Neville out of his stupor and he responds with a nervous and weary "Malfoy."

"I know you don't like me, and I've never been overly fond of you, but Harry is the one who needs your help."

"Harry?! W... What did you do to him Malfoy?!" Neville says, trying to appear intimidating but still. Being nervous around Draco.

"I did nothing! We were simply talking and he fell asleep. I simply asked the kind lady in the portrait to fetch someone who would be able to get Harry to bed, preferably without waking him up."

"Oh... Well I can take Harry up to the dorms then. Thanks I guess."

"Grab his bag first."

Neville nods then moves and grabs Harry's bag before moving to hold his arms out in order to carry Harry up to the dorms.

Draco gently hands Harry to Neville then takes a small step back and just watches for a second.

"Well, um, thank you for bringing Harry up here. I... I could let him know you did when he wakes up tomorrow."

"...Only if he asks, alright?"

"Alright... Later Malfoy."

"Night Longbottom.

Draco stands there unmoving until the portrait closes behind Neville. Only then does he turn and walk back to the Slytherin common room.

As he lays awake in his bed he contemplates everything that happened.

His last thought before falling asleep is "I love my bloody Gryffindor."

* * *

Authors note: For those of you who read The Most Dangerous Poison, I apologize! I am currently working on typing up chapters 4 and 5! They will be up soon! Sorry for taking so long!!


	2. One Down

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! Well, the story plot is, but not the overall HP plot or the characters.  
WARNING (S)!!: SLASH! GAY!  
Summary: Prequel to An ASS of U and ME. Story of how they got together.

Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed, and put my story on their alerts. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and put my story on alert for I Miss You. :)

* * *

Harry wakes up because of someone shaking him, and repeatedly calling his name.

"Ugh. Ron, stop it…"

"Harry, we're going to be late for breakfast! Come on!"

"You go ahead, I'll be soon."

"Well…If you're sure…"

A quiet voice comes from the corner.

"I'll stay with him."

"Really? Thanks Neville!" Ron says before running out of the room.

"Thanks for getting him off my back." Harry says to Neville before rolling back over.

"Your welcome. Your really should get up though. People will starting to worry."

"It's fine. I've dealt with 'Mione and Ginny before."

"Uhm… Not talking about them…"

Harry turns over and slowly sits up to look at Neville.

"Who else would worry?"

Neville looks at him for a few minutes before turning away mumbling "Never mind."

"What…?"

Harry trails off as he remembers everything that happened last night. Except for how he got back to Gryffindor tower.

"Neville…"

Neville turns around to look at Harry and sees the realization and confusion on his face. He walks over and sitting on Ron's bed, directly across from Harry.

"Neville, how did I get back to bed last night?"

"I brought you up here…"

"Oh. Why were you in the Astronomy Tower? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Harry… I didn't find you in The Tower. I didn't leave my bed until the Fat Lady came to get me, saying she needed someone to bring to up here."

"But… How did I get to the portrait then?" Harry asks, feeling he knows the answer already.

"Malfoy brought you. What happened last night, Harry? Did he do anything to you? He said you both just talked and then you fell asleep, but… It's Malfoy."

"Nev, calm down. Can you promise me this won't leave the room?"

Neville hesitates, nervous about finding out the truth.

"Please Neville, I need to know I'll still have at least one friend in here if this gets out."

Neville's resolve hardens and with more confidence than he normally has he says "Alright. You can trust me Harry, I promise."

Harry watches him for a few minutes before nodding to himself. He then tells Neville about everything that happened the night before. From going up to the tower with the intention to cut, right up to him hugging Draco and falling asleep on him.

Harry sits nervously, waiting for Neville to absorb everything Harry just told him.

After a few minutes Neville looks at Harry, then looks down, mumbling something.

"Pardon?"

"I said 'Why didn't you come to any of us?'"

'Nev… You know that just last year most of Gryffindor turned me away. I was just afraid I couldn't trust anyone, even my best friends. But you've shown me I can trust you, by not asking me about Draco in front of everyone, and by carrying my up here last night without question."

Neville nods understandingly, saying, "You can trust me Harry."

They sit in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Neville stands up.

"We should get down to breakfast, everyone will be starting to worry."

"Your right. You can wait in the common room if you'd like."

Neville nods, turning to walk out of the dorms. Just before he leaves however, he hears Harry's quiet "Thank you."

Neville flushes slightly, muttering "Your welcome" before leaving to wait in the common room.

Harry enters the common room ten minutes later. He and Neville exchange silent looks, both agreeing to not mention anything to the other quite yet.

They proceed to the Great Hall, prepared to face whatever the day will throw at them, together.

* * *

Hope it was good. I will be trying to get the next chapter of this, Most Dangerous Poison, or Holy Family Dinner, posted in the next few weeks. :)


	3. Breakfast Finally

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! Well, the story plot is, but not the overall HP plot or the characters.  
WARNING (S)!!: SLASH! GAY!  
Summary: Prequel to An ASS of U and ME. Story of how they got together.

I know it was more than a few weeks. Sorry. ^^;;

Thanks to everyone who favourited, reviewed, and put my story on their alerts. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and put my story on alert for I Miss You. :)

* * *

Harry and Neville walk into the Great Hall and pause. Neville looks at Harry to see what he will do and watches as Harry slowly looks around the hall, watching everyone closely.

They stand there for a moment before the doors open behind them and an arm goes around Harry's shoulder and another arm goes around Neville's.

The entire hall freezes, waiting for one of the Gryffindors to say or do something. To everyone's surprise Neville smiles tentatively and says "Good morning Draco. How did you sleep?" To everyone's greater surprise Draco simply smiles back.

"I slept well, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"It was pretty good. Oh and thanks." Neville responds, politely nodding his head.

"No problem. And thank you. You know there would have been consequences had you not handled it as well as you did." Draco coolly glares at him for half a second, before Harry wraps his arm around Draco's back and smiles as Neville does the same.

"As happy as I am that you are getting along, we should get eating before breakfast is over."

I agree." Neville pauses looking at Harry. When he gets a smile and nod he looks at Draco and asks "Would you like to join us at the Gryffindor table?"

"I would be delighted. Thanks Longbottom."

"Your welcome. And my name is Neville."

Draco respectfully dips his head and the three of them proceed to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ginny had moved apart to give the three boys a seat.

The two Gryffindors and one Slytherin begin filling their plates as the great hall bursts in a flurry of whispers and stares.

"Um, Harry…?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell later."

"Alright. Welcome to the Gryffindor table, Malfoy. You can call me Hermione, or just 'Mione."

"Thanks Grang…Hermione. Call me Draco."

They smile at each other, and the four of them return to eating in relative silence.

They are about half way through breakfast when a looming black shadow makes itself known.

"Ahem. What, may I ask, is going on here?"

"We are eating breakfast, sir."

"I can see that Mr. Malfoy. I am speaking of why you are not at your own house table."

"Excuse me professor, but there are no rules against sitting at other house tables."

"Thank you for that unwanted bit of information Miss Granger. Move it Malfoy."

The four stay silent for a moment, then Ginny suddenly stands up.

You heard him. Come on guys. He wants you at your own table Malfoy. Let's go sit there for the rest of breakfast."

Everyone stares at her for a moment before Draco smiles and stands up, pulling Harry and Neville with him.

"She's right. Come on."

He motions to Hermione and she stand up too. They all walk towards the Slytherin table, while Snape stands by the Gryffindor table slightly fuming and in shock, before storming out of the hall.

The group laughs and walks the rest of the way to the table. Crabbe and Goyle move apart and force people to slide over to make room for the new group of friends. Draco thanks them and sits down. He is followed by the Gryffindors, ending up with Hermione between Harry and Goyle and Ginny between Neville and Crabbe.

They sit there eating slowly and making small talk for the next twenty minutes before Ginny speaks up.

"So what are your plans for this lovely Saturday, Malfoy?"

"Draco. I don't really have any plans yet, what about you Miss Weasley?"

Ginny laughs saying "You sound like a professor. It's Ginny. Well, we had planned to spend some time out on the grounds, visit the lake, and maybe say hi to Hagrid. Care to join us?"

"That sounds quite fun. Can Crabbe and Goyle come to?"

Ginny looks at the other Gryffindors and upon getting a collective nod says "Of course."

"Then we shall join you." Draco responds, after receiving nods from Crabbe and Goyle.

Smiles go around and the group goes back to eating and making small talk.

They all finish eating in the next ten minutes, waiting patiently for the last person, Crabbe, to finish eating. Once he is done they all get up and head out of the Great Hall.

Draco is walking in between Harry and Neville, with his arms around their shoulders, and their arms around his back. Ginny and Hermione are behind them, with Crabbe and Goyle just steps behind them.

The Great Hall watches silently as they all proceed out of the Great Hall. The silence lasts for a moment before a dull thud is heard. As heads look towards the noise, they see Ronald Weasley sprawled out on the floor, having fallen off the bench from fainting.

* * *

I am writing chapter four of The Most Dangerous Poison! It will be up soon! Promise! =D


End file.
